A Liga Extraordinária 2, A Filha do Caçador
by Rhay Thriller
Summary: Allan Quartemain morreu, mas os integrantes da Liga nunca imaginaram que ele tivesse deixado uma descendente com habilidades tão incríveis quando as dele. Mas eles precisam ser rápidos pois um novo perigo ameaça o mundo.
1. Problemas de família

**1. Problemas de família** Eram 22:00 em ponto de uma noite escura e chuvosa, volta e meia um trovão cortava os céus com um estrondo. No entanto na casa da família Field, um silêncio ensurdecedor pairava sobre aquela sala. 

Todos os olhares se voltavam ao topo da escada que dava para os quartos. Todos esperavam ver a figura de um médico ou para aliviar as suas dores ou para aumentá-la ainda mais. O Dr. Santiago Bilk era um ótimo médico, no entanto desta vez não conseguira salvar a Sra. Field.

-Eu sinto muito, Srta. Field. Mas sua mãe acaba de falecer.

Antes que Whaleuskha, filha da morta Valéria Field pudesse falar ou demonstrar algo, ela foi logo abraçada pelo seu noivo Dreik Dower.

-Sinto muito, querida. Sua falecida mãe era uma mulher formidável. Onde está o senhor Field? Ele deve estar inconsolável.

-Meu... pai deve estar na biblioteca. Ele sempre ficava lá durante as crises de mamãe. – dizia a Srta. Field enquanto soluçava, todavia não chorava, apenas demonstrava uma grande dor com um misto de desespero.

-Como médico talvez já não tenha muito o quê falar, mas como amigo dou meus sinceros pêsames. Eu vou embora, acho que este é um momento muito familiar. Boa noite.

-Vou pedir a Margaret que o acompanhe até a porta. – disse Whaleuskha, (cujo nome informal era Valey, devido á facilidade da pronuncia), já se soltando dos braços de seu noivo. – Margaret!

Uma mulher de meia-idade vestida com um elegante traje de governanta, chegou na sala. Seus olhos aparentavam tristeza, pois todos naquela casa já sabiam da tragédia.

-Chamou, srta. Valey?

-Acompanhe o Senhor Belk até a porta. E onde está o meu pai?

-Ele estava na biblioteca, mas agora acho que está no quarto junto de sua falecida mãe. – disse ela acompanhando o médico até a porta e os dois saíram da sala, deixando o jovem casal sozinho.

-Sei como deve estar se sentindo meu bem. É horrível para você tão jovem perder sua mãe. – ele se aproximou dela colocando suas mãos em cima de seus ombros. – Mas você ainda tem seu pai e... a mim. Não acha que o último desejo de sua mãe seria nos ver casados. – rapidamente Valey se virou para ele.

-Como pode pensar nisso agora? Minha mãe morreu há alguns minutos atrás e você está pensando em casamento? Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão insensível.

-Me perdoe. Mas Valey, você é tão fria comigo. Apesar de todo o carinho que tenho por você e apesar de você ter essa aliança no dedo, não parece que somos noivos de verdade.

-É mesmo? Então tome! – Valey tira violentamente a aliança do dedo e a joga no chão – Fique com ela, nunca quis essa aliança de verdade mesmo! Margaret venha cá! – a governanta chega um pouco assustada.

-Chamou, senhorita?

-Acompanhe este senhor, ele já está de saída. Garanto que ele já não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui.

-Valey, por favor...

-Margaret o acompanhará até a porta, eu vou subir para consolar o meu pai. Com licença.

Dreik se abaixou para pegar a aliança caída e Margaret, entendendo o ocorrido, apressou-se em dizer:

-Não se preocupe senhor Dower. Valey sempre teve um gênio forte, mas ela está realmente sentida com a morte de sua mãe.

-Boa noite. – disse friamente.

Já fora da casa dos Field e com a aliança de Valey nas mãos, Dreik pôs-se a pensar: "Por que ela é assim? Garanto que se fosse diferente as coisas seriam mais fáceis, para ela e principalmente para mim. Apesar desse gênio, ela é tão linda que qualquer sacrifício vale á pena. Mas sempre há um dia após o outro".

Valey sempre foi uma menina diferente das outras, nunca se interessou por assuntos polêmicos entre a maior parte das meninas de sua idade. Quando era menor, nunca participava das brincadeiras, pelo contrário, sempre se isolava das outras meninas. Recusava-se a fazer e aprender coisas que eram consideradas naturais que toda menina aprendesse. Por isso era considerada estranha. Seu pai, o rico senhor Claus Field arranjou o seu noivado com Dreik Dower na esperança que ela se redimisse, mas o próprio noivado era contra a sua vontade, ela o aceitara unicamente para não contrariar seus pais. Por isso que com Dreik, Valey nunca se deu bem, ao contrário, tratava-o friamente para que ele não agüentasse e ele mesmo terminasse o compromisso. Pois algo que ela não aprendera foi como gostar de Dreik Dower. A amizade do pai de Dreik com o seu era recente mas logo descobriram pontos em comum e um deles era filhos na idade de casar. Daí começaram a pensar em como unirriam os jovens. Dreik passou a freqüentar mais a casa dos Field e a conversar mais com Valey. Embora ela achasse que ele não tinha assunto interessante para conversar ela lhe fazia companhia unicamente por sua mãe, que por sua vez cumpria a vontade de seu pai. Valey desde o início sabia das intenções de Dreik e dos interesses de seu pai, disfarçava o quanto podia mas a verdade é que não agüentava a idéia de casar com Dreik. Nessa mesma época a mãe de Valey, a Sra. Valéria Field começou a ficar gravemente doente. Ela piorava a cada dia e o doutor Bilk não conseguia descobrir qual era a doença de Valéria, por isso dava-lhe remédios somente para aliviar os terríveis sintomas. Diante disso, Valey não pôde recusar o pedido de casamento de Dreik, pois sentia que isso faria a mãe feliz, fazia mais pela mãe do que por ela mesma. Daí teve a idéia de maltratá-lo, tratá-lo de um jeito que nenhum homem gosta de ser tratado, principalmente pela noiva ás vésperas de um casamento: com frieza e desprezo.

Mas algo a deixava curiosa: quanto mais ela o maltratava, mais ele a desejava. "Esse homem gosta de sofrer, por que será que ele não me deixa em paz e vai atrás de outra? Tenho certeza de que eu não sou a única menina rica desta porcaria de cidade, pois eu garanto que esse cara não está comigo só por causa dos meus olhos castanhos".

Valey se lembrava que no dia do noivado ela ainda estava um pouco relutante e foi falar com sua mãe sobre sua real situação:

-Mãe, eu tenho mesmo que me casar com ele? Ele é um chato!

-Querida, seu pai sabe o que é melhor para você.

-Começo a duvidar disso. Eu não gosto do senhor Dreik e acho que nunca chegarei a gostar de um homem de verdade, pois eles não têm nada que me agrade. Principalmente esse Dreik.

-Meu bem, talvez quando você casar, passe a gostar do senhor Dreik.

-Faço isso pela senhora, por mais ninguém. Porque desejo muito vê-la feliz.

Desde esse dia então, Valey ficara noiva mesmo não suportando Dreik. Ele ia á sua casa e só falava no casamento, em como seriam felizes e como seria a vida deles. Essas conversas para Valey eram tão intediantes... Contudo algo ela tinha que admitir: foi com Dreik que ocorreu seu primeiro beijo. Eles estavam no jardim, andavam de mãos dadas embora Valey achasse isso um tanto ridículo. De repente, Dreik parou, enlaçou sua cintura e começou a susurrar em seu ouvido:

-Você é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci. Quero logo que nos casemos para que seja minha para sempre.

-Já disse isso antes sem precisar segurar minha cintura. – disse Valey tentando dissimular o seu aborrecimento pelo toque de Dreik. Não gostava de ser tocada daquela forma, pelo menos por quem ela não gostava de ser tocada.

-Desta vez quero mais do que segurar sua cintura. – disse ele enquanto a puxava mais para perto e depositava em seus lábios um desejado beijo. Valey teve vontade de empurrá-lo e dar-lhe um tapa, mas pensou que seu pai poderia estar vigiando os dois e caso ela tomasse alguma atitude desagradável, ele falaria com sua mãe e isso a pertubaria. Então ela resolveu ficar parada fingindo aceitar o beijo de Dreik quando na verdade estava com nojo de tudo aquilo. Não pelo beijo em si mas pelo autor dele, Dreik. Ela não conseguia nem pensar em como seria quando casasse, ele iria querer mais do que um beijo, iria querer toca-la mais intimamente e essa idéia a deixava um pouco pensativa. Não amava Dreik, seu gênio não combinava com o dele, que era ambicioso, obcecado e isso destruía completamente qualquer interesse que pudesse surgir por parte de Valey.

Era uma situação muito delicada: Valey o detestava mas seu pai o apreciava de uma maneira que ela não entendia, contudo uma coisa era certa: seu pai sendo um homem de negócios sempre procurara um bom partido para ela e Dreik, sendo filho de seu recente amigo era perfeito, tinha esperança de que ele conquistasse Valey e dominasse seu gênio forte. Mas mesmo naquele momento triste, Valey mantinha sua personalidade forte, foi até o quarto de sua mãe e lá encontrou seu pai ao pé de sua cama, olhando para o sereno rosto de sua falecida esposa.

-Senhor, meu pai. Precisamos tratar dos assuntos relacionados com o enterro e a missa de minha falecida mãe.

-Claro querida, sua mãe será enterrada com dignidade. Passaremos um mês de luto e depois disso trataremos de um outro assunto: o seu casamento com o senhor Dreik Dower. – Por falar nisso, onde está ele?

-Eu o mandei embora. – disse ela com seriedade e ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai se levantava com violência.

-O quê você fez?! Como ousou? Ele é seu noivo e praticamente da família!

-Não mais, meu pai. – Valey mostrou as costas da mão direita, agora sem nenhuma aliança – Está vendo? Não tenho mais nenhum compromisso, rompi com o senhor Dower. – quando Valey disse isso, seu pai levantou a mão para lhe dar uma bofetada, mas se conteve. Valey permaneceu encarando-o séria e fria.

-Por que fez isso, Whaleuskha? – disse o Sr. Field com uma voz controlada.

-Exatamente pela mesma coisa que o senhor está fazendo agora: querendo me casar, contra minha vontade! E ainda mais: nem ao menos respeitando a memória de minha mãe! – nesse momento o Sr. Field explodiu.

-Estou fazendo isso justamente pela memória de sua mãe! Não vê que se ela estivesse viva, seria justamente isso que a faria feliz!

-Agora vejo que não! Só depois que ela partiu sei que ela não desejaria que eu me casasse contra a minha vontade. Vejo que ela era obrigada a fazer tudo o quê o senhor queria! Mas eu não! Eu farei aquilo que julgo melhor pra mim, não o quê o senhor julga ser!

-Veja como fala comigo, Valey! Você me deve obediência, deve fazer aquilo que eu mando sem questionar, pois eu sou seu pai! – gritou o Sr. Field.

-É mesmo? – disse Valey com sarcasmo – O senhor por acaso se comporta como pai?! A única coisa que fez sempre foi dar ordens, para mim e para minha mãe, nunca vi uma palavra de carinho ou atenção saindo de sua boca! O senhor não passa de um insensível e o pretendente que o senhor arranjou pra mim também! Por isso que eu nunca vou me casar com aquele babaca, que eu sei que não está nem se importando com a minha pessoa, só se importa pelo que vai receber após a cerimônia de casamento!

-Você vai se casar com o Dreik! Nem que eu tenha que arrasta-la até a igreja! Chega disso, está na hora de alguém estabelecer limites aqui! E esse alguém sou eu, seu pai!

-Está bem, pai. – disse ela enfatizando sarcasticamente a palavra pai e saindo do quarto a passos largos para o seu.

Chegando em seu quarto, Valey começou a chorar. Sempre fora assim, nunca demonstrava suas emoções, pelo menos quando não queria que certas pessoas as vissem. Chorava tanto pela morte de sua mãe quanto de raiva de seu pai, afinal ele não podia obrigá-la a fazer algo do qual não queria. De repente, seus pensamentos e sentimentos foram interrompidos por uma porta aberta por Margaret:

-Senhorita, eu ouvi os gritos. Discutiu com seu pai, não foi?

-Ele não é um pai, ele é um monstro! Não posso ser filha dele.

-Não diga isso senhorita! É claro que ele é seu pai, a senhorita só está nervosa pela morte de sua mãe, afinal todos nós estamos.

-Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui Margaret?

-Desde que sua mãe se casou com o senhor Field, fui contratada assim que ela se mudou para cá.

-Eu nasci com quanto tempo que eles tinham de casados?

-Acho que no mesmo ano que o Senhor Field casou com sua mãe, ela teve você.

-Você que me conhece desde pequena, sabe porquê ele sempre me tratou assim?

-Assim como senhorita? – Margaret estranhou a pergunta de Valey.

-Desse jeito extremamente frio.

-Senhorita, você conhece como são as coisas no nosso tempo, os homens preferem meninos ao invés de meninas.

-Eu entendo, pode me dar licença, eu já vou me recolher.

-Toda, senhorita. Com licença. – disse Margaret saindo do quarto.

Sozinha, Valey tirou do vestido uma gargantilha com uma cruz de prata. A qual pertenceu a sua mãe e esta lhe dera pouco antes de falecer. Era linda, preta e por dento havia uma espécie de fio preso ao pingente que se esticava e voltava. Ela olhou por um instante aquele acessório e o apertou na mão. Depois o colocou em volta do pescoço, tomando uma decisão que mudaria sua vida. Assim foi dormir pensando no que faria e como seria o dia seguinte.


	2. Lágrimas alegres e sorrisos tristes

**2. Lágrimas alegres e sorrisos tristes.**

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado. O sol estava encoberto. Curiosamente o dia estava igual ao clima da casa dos Field. Se passara um mês desde da morte da senhora Field e era a missa de um mês de morte durante esse tempo, Valey não mudou seu comportamento com seu pai, ao contrário, o mesmo piorava a cada dia. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto e só se encontrava com seu pai na hora das refeições e ainda assim mal se falavam.

O relacionamento dos dois sempre fora um tanto difícil. Apesar de Claus Field dar tudo que Valey e sua falecida mãe necessitavam, faltava algo, o principal: amor e carinho. Como ele era um rico comerciante, vivia tratando de negócios e mal tinha tempo para ficar com a família. Era frio, parecia que cuidava da família apenas por pura obrigação e com Valey não era diferente.

O Sr. Field só pensava que precisava casar Valey o mais rápido possível com Dreik, só assim ela se ajeitaria. No dia do enterro de sua mãe, dois dias depois que ela faleceu, Valey, vendo seu pai chorar logo pensou: "Como é falso, eu sei muito bem que essas lágrimas no fundo são de alegria por minha mãe ter partido. Canalha!". Assim que a missa acabou, muitas das pessoas foram para casa, mas outras a convite de seu pai foram para a casa dos Field para refletir e conversar um pouco mais sobre a falecida e para a surpresa de Valey, não tão surpresa assim, seu pretendente, Dreik estava lá. Em uma determinada hora da noite, seu pai a chamou:

-Valey, preciso falar com você. É realmente importante.

-Mas eu não quero.

-Você tem que vir comigo. – disse ele agarrando Valey pelo braço.

-O senhor não vai querer dar vexame aqui, não é , meu pai?

-Basta vir comigo. Tenho certeza que será de seu proveito.

Valey então aceitou, em memória de sua mãe, pois se quisesse, faria um verdadeiro escândalo. Seu pai a conduziu á biblioteca, chegando lá, ela viu Dreik. Eles entraram e Valey pressentindo a conversa que viria, tentou permanecer séria como sempre.

-Valey, eu trouxe o senhor Dreik aqui porque vocês têm um assunto pendente e precisam conversar. – Valey fez uma cara de indiferença, mas teve um idéia.

-Á princípio, eu poderia dizer que não tenho nada para conversar com esse senhor, mas agora vejo o contrário.

-Ótimo! – exclamou o senhor Field com satisfação – Vou deixá-los a sós. – disse o Senhor Field saindo da biblioteca.

-Valey, meu amor, perdoe-me se fui um pouco precipitado. Mas o meu maior desejo é me casar com você. Eu a amo.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Perdoe-me pelos meus maus modos. Eu sinto muito, mas percebi que não há razão para brigarmos mais.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – disse Dreik erguendo os braços para abraçar Valey.

-Vamos com calma, querido. – disse ela se desviando do abraço de Dreik – Teremos tempo pra isso no dia em que nos casarmos e eu mal posso esperar para que esse dia chegue.

-Pena que eu não trouxe a sua aliança, assim você poderia colocá-la e se tornar minha noiva novamente.

-Por que não vem amanhã? Pedirei para meu pai organizar um jantar especial para o senhor. Que tal ás 20:00h? Quando chegar, suba. Pois quero descer as escadas ao seu lado.

-Se é assim que quer. Assim será.

-Então o verei amanhã, marcaremos a data, que eu espero ser o mais rápido possível e assim ficaremos bem.

-Não sabe como eu quero você, tenho que me controlar para não abraçá-la, beijá-la. – disse ele em um susurro.

-Repito que teremos tempo para isso. Por enquanto terá que me cortejar para que a cada dia eu fique mais encantada com meu querido noivo. Agora é melhor ir, pois amanhã será um dia inesquecível, para nós dois.

-Claro, querida. – disse Dreik se retirando da biblioteca.

" Babaca! Não acredito que tive que falar todas essas coisas, mas vai valer á pena. Tenho certeza que vai". Com esse pensamento em mente, Valey se dirigiu a seu pai, que estava na sala. Todos os convidados haviam saído e ela precisava comunicar a seu pai sobre o compromisso que marcara com o senhor Dreik, tinha certeza que ele ficaria radiante, afinal o mês de luto prometido já passara.

-Meu pai, preciso comunicar algo. – disse Valey.

-Espero que eu fique satisfeito com esse comunicado, Valey. O senhor Dreik saiu a alguns minutos e disse que você falaria comigo sobre essa situação. Então, o quê houve?

-Melhor sentar, meu pai. – disse Valey apontando o sofá, á medida que os dois sentavam. – Eu conversei bastante com o senhor Dreik e nós chegamos a uma conclusão sobre o assunto referente ao nosso noivado e casamento.

-E que decisão foi essa, Valey? Por favor, não me decepcione de novo.

-Não decepcionarei, me pai. Eu marquei um jantar amanhã, ás 20h com o senhor Dreik, para que ele marque a data do casamento logo. E ele também trará a aliança que eu, tola joguei no chão, no dia em que minha mãe morreu. Meu pai, vi que não há mais motivo para que nós briguemos mais, pois o senhor Dreik realmente será o marido ideal para mim.

-Ah, finalmente! – disse o Sr. Field com mais satisfação do que dissera anteriormente – Fico feliz por vocês dois minha filha, será um ótimo casamento.

-Meu pai, amanhã, quando o Sr. Dreik chegar, ele subirá para me esperar descer junto com ele. Quero que o senhor me veja descendo as escadas com aquele que será meu futuro marido.

-Por mim não há problema, minha querida. Amanhã será uma noite inesquecível.

-Vou me recolher, amanhã tenho que preparar muito bem para o jantar. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, mandarei os cozinheiros prepararem um cardápio especial para vocês.

-Com licença – disse Valey, saindo da sala com um sorriso especial no rosto.

O Sr. Field estava radiante, satisfeito. Sentia que finalmente sua filha havia tomado juízo, porém mal sabia do que estava prestes a acontecer na noite seguinte. Valey subiu as escadas, não suportou aquela situação de ter que falar com seu noivo, para ela, ele era um sujeito desagradável e que se gabava demais, ele nem ao menos percebia os sorrisos tristes que ela dava, pois mesmo com raiva dele e de seu pai, ela lembrou de sua mãe nesse dia.


	3. Buscando a liberdade através de uma fuga

**3. Buscando a liberdade através de uma fuga**

No dia seguinte, Valey acordou muito bem disposta, para ela aquele era um dia muito especial. Quando desceu para tomar café, viu que havia um grande arranjo de flores sobre a mesa. Margaret apressou-se em dizer:

-Foi o senhor Dreik quem mandou para a senhorita. E também há um cartão. – Valey pegou o cartão junto das flores e leu:

" A minha querida noiva e futura esposa, de seu noivo que é perdidamente apaixonado por você, Dreik."

-Realmente é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. – disse Valey tentando disfarçar o deboche em sua voz.

-Senhorita, seu pai está realmente ansioso com esse jantar. Comentou que vai convidar mais alguns amigos.

-Como ele pôde?! – disse Valey, contendo-se no momento em que raciocinava melhor. – Quer dizer, claro que ele pode. Quero que meu noivado com Dreik seja conhecido por todos, Margaret.

-Por um momento, pensei que não havia gostado, Srta.

-Foi porque pensei que seria algo muito íntimo, mas acho melhor que todos tomem conhecimento.

-A senhorita está mudada, pensei que não se casaria mais com o Sr. Dreik. Mas talvez sua finada mãe a tivesse feito perceber que assim seria melhor.

-Coisas que fiz, faço e farei são justamente por minha mãe, Margaret.

-Do que está falando, senhorita?

-Na hora certa você saberá.

Valey mal podia esperar pela noite e pelo jantar de reconciliação. Realmente, passou o dia tão ansiosa a ponto de despertar um comentário de seu pai, retribuiu com um sorriso simpático. Para que aquele dia parecesse mais curto, ela passou o dia na biblioteca sozinha, em meio a lembranças e lendo sobre temas diversos. Na hora do almoço, seu pai comentou sobre os amigos que havia convidado, poucos, apenas os mais chegados.

-Fico feliz, meu pai. Pena que foi algo decidido de imediato, porque se não eu teria dado uma grande festa. Contudo estava ansiosa para reatar com o senhor Dreik.

-Eu que fico feliz ao vê-la tão agitada.

-O senhor nem pode imaginar o quanto. – disse Valey deixando o Sr. Field muito satisfeito.

Naquela tarde, Valey cuidou dos preparativos com relação a sua aparência, até pediu ajuda a Margarett para escolher o vestido, o penteado, o perfume. Tudo nos mínimos detalhes, pois para ela aquela noite seria perfeita. Quando o relógio bateu as 19h, Valey comunicou a seu pai:

-Subirei agora, meu pai. Está na hora de eu me arrumar para a chegada de meu noivo. – E olhando para Margarett – Margarett, pode me acompanhar, preciso de sua ajuda.

-Claro, srta. Com licença, senhor.

-As damas da casa tem toda.

Assim, as duas subiram as escadas. Valey estava nervosa, esse era um fato, mas nada a impediria. Margaret pediu aos criados para prepararem o banho de Valey e lá estava ele, no meio do quarto cheio de pétalas de rosa, já que ela precisava estar bem perfumada para aquela noite. Naquele momento, Valey percebeu que precisava contar a Margaret sobre o que aconteceria depois que seu noivo chegasse, já que ela era a única pessoa de confiança naquela casa.

-Margaret, preciso falar sobre algo muito importante com você.

-Senhorita, se quer dicas sobre seu noivado e casamento, posso lhe dar algumas, pois já fui casada.

-Eu não vou me casar, Margaret! – disse Valey não suportando mais.

-Como não vai?! – disse Margaret surpresa – E esse jantar que você mesma marcou para reatar o noivado? O quê seu pai vai dizer?

-Se ele disser algo, já não vou estar aqui para ouvir.

-Não estou entendendo, senhorita.

-Vou explicar. Lembra que algumas horas antes de morrer, minha mãe me chamou no quarto para conversar.

-Lembro, mas o quê isso tem haver com o seu noivado?

-Eu vou lhe contar com detalhes.

Na sala, o Sr. Field degustava um cálice de vinho. Estava á espera de seu futuro genro e via que se aproximava a hora dele chegar. O relógio marcava 19:20h e mesmo sendo cedo, a mesa já estava posta, havia candelabros, vasos floridos. De repente, a campainha tocou, o próprio Sr. Field atendeu, já que Margaret estava ajudando Valey. Eram os amigos que ele havia convidado:

-Boa noite, senhores. Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

-Boa noite, Claus. Nós estamos muito felizes por você, realmente esperamos realmente que esse casamento saia.

-Vai sair, mas estamos esperando o noivo. – disse ele arrancando risadas dos convidados. E ao mesmo em que ouvia-se uma outra batida na porta.

-Deve ser a família Dower. – disse o Sr. Field abrindo a porta.

-Boa noite, senhor Field – disse Dreik á frente acompanhado de seus pais.

-Boa noite, fiquem á vontade, será uma ótima noite. – disse ele enquanto todos sentavam.

-Quando poderei buscar minha querida noiva.

-Ainda é cedo, poderá ir quando for 19:45h, aí acho que ela já estará pronta, sabe como são as mulheres.

-Mal posso esperar.

No quarto de Valey, Margaret não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-Senhorita, essa história é impressionante. Não pode ser real.

-Mas é real e agora eu me orgulho que seja.

-Eu nunca pude imaginar que a sua mãe... Bem, mas o que pretende fazer, senhorita? Deve ser insuportável para a senhorita conviver com isso.

-Até que não, Margaret. Fico muito feliz em saber dessa história.

-Que a senhorita esteja feliz, eu posso compreender. Mas o que fará com relação ao seu noivo? Ele com certeza está lá embaixo esperando que a senhorita o chame para que ele venha pegá-la para que desçam as escadas juntos e reatem o noivado. Esta é uma situação muito séria.

-Eu já pensei em tudo, Margaret. – e Valey foi até seu guarda-roupa de onde tirou vária peças de roupa e outros objetos – É isso que vou usar hoje e não esse vestidinho de mocinha.

-Mas senhorita, isto são roupas .masculinas. E isto aqui é... como conseguiu isso?

-São armas, Margaret. São do Sr. Field, eu as roubei do acervo pessoal dele junto com a munição e as roupas, bem... também são dele, tenho certeza que não sentirá falta delas.

Margaret olhou para as roupas, a calça, as botas e pensou por um instante o que aquela menina estaria pensando em fazer.

-Senhorita, o que pretende fazer com tudo isso? – perguntou Margaret temendo a resposta.

-Eu vou fugir, Margaret. – repondeu Valey com firmeza – E você vai me ajudar.

-Eu?! O que posso fazer, senhorita?! – ela estava muito surpresa e assustada.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui depois de tudo que já soube. Eu não passo de um investimento e não suporto que aquele Dreik me toque. Você, Margaret, vai fazer o seguinte: ás 20h está marcado o jantar, eu disse que quero descer as escadas com o Dreik. Então, cinco minutos antes, com certeza, ele subirá para me pegar, mas já vou estar correndo e a uma boa distância desta casa. O que você vai fazer é descer e avisá-lo que já estou pronta.

-Para onde vai senhorita? Como vai viver?

-Eu tenho algum dinheiro que minha mãe me deu, será suficiente, pois preciso fazer uma longa viagem. Por favor, Margaret, preciso da sua ajuda. Você sempre foi como uma segunda mãe para mim.

-Certo, senhorita. Vou ajudá-la a vestir essas roupas e como escapará sem que ninguém a veja?

-Eu tenho uma corda, descerei pela janela. Quando chegar no chão correrei o mais rápido possível e pegarei um cavalo.

-Senhorita e pra quê as armas?

-Quem me ver nessas roupas não me reconhecerá e você deve estar se perguntando como tenho armas se supostamente não sei atirar. Mas sei, quando era menor, tinha grande curiosidade em pegar nestes objetos e toda vez que íamos para o campo eu aproveitava para manejar as armas e assim aprendi a atirar.

-Eu não contarei nada senhorita, mas rezarei para que a senhorita fique bem. Sua mãe a protegerá.

-Obrigada Margaret, temos que ser rápidas. Estou me assegurando que tudo isso não prejudicará você.

Assim, Margaret ajudou Valey a vestir as roupas e para disfarçar o cabelo longo ela fez uma longa trança e a escondeu por baixo da capa. No andar de baixo, Dreik começava a impacientar-se, estava muito ansioso para reatar com a sua noiva.

-Por demora tanto? – perguntou Dreik ao senhor Field.

-O amor é realmente impaciente. Calma meu futuro genro, a qualquer momento, Margaret que está ajudando Valey a se aprontar virá e avisará quando você poderá subir e então...chegará o momento que todos aqui esperam.

Todos riram á medida em que viram Margaret descer as escadas.

-Senhor Dreik, Valey está pronta. Ela pediu que eu viesse avisá-lo para que o senhor suba as escadas e a busque. Ela me disse que está ansiosa por este momento.

-Chegou a hora. Eu já estou indo. Com licença.

Dreik subiu as escadas até chegar ao quarto de Valey, pensou por um instante no que diria a ela, ou se entraria e a beijaria como tinha certeza que ela nunca havia sido beijada. " Quem sabe com isso ela se apaixone", pensou ele rindo. Aproximou-se da porta e deu uma leve batida.

-Valey, meu amor, você está pronta. – disse ele com uma voz suave – Estou ansioso por isso, querida, mal posso esperar para tê-la em meus braços. Eu vou entrar.

E ele abriu a porta e...não viu absolutamente nada nem ninguém. Á princípio ficou surpreso mas depois nervoso.

-Valey, onde está você?! Responda agora! Vamos! Temos que reatar este noivado!

Foi então que viu, uma corda feita de lençóis que descia até a rua. Foi aí que Dreik perdeu o controle, mas não o suficiente para não notar uma carta em cima da cama com a caligrafia de Valey. A pegou e leu-a rapidamente, o que estava escrito aumentou a sua fúria. Desceu as escadas e surpreendeu a todos com seus gritos:

-Whaleuskha Field acaba de fugir! Encontrei isto no quarto dela! Ela pulou pela janela e me deixou a ver navios! Eu sabia que ela não queria reatar o noivado, mas ainda tinha esperança que aquela louca pudesse reconsiderar! Mas agora vejo que a sua filha, Sr. Field desceu mais baixo do que eu pensei!

-Dreik, se acalme! – falou o Sr. Field, ainda sob impacto – Agora fale devagar, o que houve?

-Eu fui ao quarto de Valey como a sua governanta disse que ela queria, cheguei lá, bati, mas não obtive resposta, então decidi entrar, mas olhei e não vi Valey. Foi então que fui á janela e vi uma corda de lençóis e esta carta! Tenho certeza que ela tinha tudo planejado! E se o senhor ler esta carta ficará tão indignado quando eu! Ela fugiu, Sr. Field! Fugiu do compromisso!

O Sr. Field estava pasmo com a notícia mas estava muito envergonhado por causa dos convidados.

-Bem, Claus, acho que já não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui, não é? Então, minha esposa e eu vamos embora. – disse um dos amigos do senhor Field.

-Não, esperem! Nós podemos resolver isso, peço para que fiquem. – pediu ele.

-Não é necessário, Claus. Afinal, a sua filha fugiu e ela era essencial para esta ocasião. Já que não vai ter mais noivado, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui. Boa noite. – disse o amigo com tom de deboche se dirigindo á porta.

-Eu os acompanho – disse o Sr. Field, com muita vergonha.

Foram até a porta e quando Field se virou, viu que a família Dower também queria ir.

-Isto é lamentável, Claus. Uma grande vergonha. Agora vejo que a sua filha não era mesmo normal nem bom partido para meu filho. E todos os nossos amigos saberão disso e á propósito não é preciso muito esforço, porque um escândalo deste se espalha rápido. Amanhã, com certeza todos ficarão sabendo. Boa noite, quero dormir para esquecer este incidente. – disse o pai de Dreik com firmeza, ele estava muito zangado.

-Meu filhinho não merecia isso! – rebateu a mãe de Dreik – Não precisa nos acompanhar quero distância desta casa! Vamos, querido. Dreik! Vamos embora! Agora mesmo!

-Eu já vou, mamãe, quero ficar mais um pouco para conversar com o Sr. Field sobre tudo isso. Mas quero que vocês saibam que eu não desistirei de Valey. É ela que eu amo! E mesmo que isto tenha acontecido, eu me casarei com ela de qualquer jeito!

-Falaremos sobre isso depois, Dreik. – disse o Sr. Dower com firmeza e seriedade saindo junto com a sua esposa da casa.

Vendo-se a sós, Dreik disse ao Sr. Field:

-Como isso pôde acontecer?

-Eu não sei, Dreik. Mas colocarei todos os homens desta cidade atrás dela! Ela não escapará assim tão fácil! Se casará com você nem que eu tenha que obrigá-la a dizer sim!

-Leia a carta que ela deixou. Podemos procurá-la mas não será fácil, de qualquer maneira eu me casarei com ela!

-Onde está a carta?

-Aqui senhor. – disse Dreik entregando-a para o Sr. Field.

Ele a pegou e ficou chocado, estava escrito:

" Meu querido e insuportável pai e mais insuportável noivo, gostaria de dizer-lhes que o clima nesta casa está horrível e o ar é tão venenoso, que eu mal consigo respirar aí dentro. Cometeram o maior erro de suas vidas ao quererem que eu case com este babão a que todos respeitam pensando que ele é respeitável, por isso estou fugindo e deixando tudo isso pra trás. E não tentem vir atrás de mim, porque perderão seu tempo. Agora não preciso fingir ser a menininha educada que todos os seus amigos vazios gostam de ver, eles só vivem de malditas aparências! Uma última coisa, meu noivo é um grande babaca mesmo por acreditar que eu seria mesmo capaz de casar com ele e o senhor meu pai, procure outra idiota para aumentar a sua fortuna.

Ass: Sua fugida filha, Valey."

Com toda a fúria, o Sr. Field pegou a carta, a rasgou e jogou-a no fogo da lareira da grande sala.


	4. A viagem

**4. A viagem**

O dia estava parcialmente nublado na cidade. No entanto, a maior notícia da cidade era que a filha do rico senhor Claus Field havia fugido de casa e do noivo. Havia guardas por toda a parte, o Sr. Field colocou toda a polícia e mais alguns criados atrás de Valey e chegara até a oferecer uma recompensa para quem conseguisse trazê-la de volta. Mas á princípio as suspeitas recaíram sobre Margarett:

-Se você sabe alguma coisa de minha filha Margarett, fale agora! – ordenou o Sr. Field.

-Eu não sei nada, meu senhor! A única coisa que sei é que cinco minutos antes da suposta fuga de Valey, ela pediu para que eu avisasse o Sr. Dreik para subir. Eu estou tão surpresa quanto o senhor, por favor, não me mande embora! – implorou Margarett.

-Se eu souber que você sabia de alguma coisa e não me contou, você se arrependerá!

Margarett estava rezando para que nada de mal acontecesse com a sua menina, mas Valey era esperta, ela passou a noite em uma das ruelas da cidade junto com alguns mendigos, eles só não a roubaram porque ela estava armada e possilvemente porque estava vestida como um homem. Quando amanheceu e ela viu que havia guardas por toda a parte perguntando por ela, ela percebeu que devia ser cautelosa, pois havia uma viagem em seus planos, então percebeu que devia fazê-la o mais rápido possível. Saiu de seu "esconderijo" e dirigiu-se ao porto. No caminho um guarda a parou, ela tentou ficar calma:

-Com licença, senhor. – ele mostrou-lhe uma foto – O senhor por acaso viu esta moça?

-Nunca a vi na minha vida – respondeu Valey tentando disfarçar a voz.

-Sua voz é estranha, o senhor é daqui?

-Eu estou em um princípio de gripe. Não sou daqui, passei alguns dias aqui mas já estou retornando a minha cidade e não tenho tempo a perder. Adeus. – disse Valey se distanciando do guarda.

Nessa hora ela sentiu falta de seu cavalo, ela sentiu que não poderia levá-lo consigo e o deixou pra trás, além disso pensou que poderiam encontrá-la através dele. Mas naquela hora ele seria útil para que ela chegasse ao porto mais rápido. Ela caminhou praticamente o dia inteiro e chegou lá pela parte da tarde. Viu que o homem que vendia as passagens estava fechando mas conseguiu chegar até lá a tempo.

-Espere! Não feche! Eu quero comprar uma passagem. – disse ela.

-Teve sorte, estou quase fechando. Visto de saída.

-O quê?

-Seu visto de saída, sem ele não viaja. Volte amanhã com o visto de saída. Boa tarde. – disse o homem fechando a venda de passagens.

-Eu não posso esperar até amanhã! É urgente! – disse Valey impedindo que ele fechasse.

-Sem visto de saída eu não posso dar uma passagem. Sinto muito.

Valey pensou um pouco e pegou uma nota de dinheiro na calça.

-O que me diz se recebendo isso, nós esquecemos o visto de saída? – disse ela dando a nota para o homem que pensou um pouco, olhou para os lados e pegou a nota.

-Qual é o destino?

-Kenya, África do Sul.

-Teve sorte, esta é a última passagem para o navio que sai ás 18h. Boa viagem.

-Obrigada.

E Valey esperou até a hora do navio partir.


	5. África

**5. Dentro do Navio**

Para Valey aquela era uma espera interminável, ela queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela cidade mas á medida que esperava, ela via pessoas chegando com enormes malas. "Provavelmente eles vão para o mesmo lugar que eu", pensou Valey. Ao mesmo tempo que ela pensava isso, um navio se aproximou do porto e um senhor avisou que todos já podiam embarcar. Valey seguiu em frente, subiu as escadas e entregou a sua passagem ao homem à porta do navio.

-Onde fica a cabine 15, senhor? – disse ela tentando disfarçar a voz novamente.

-Siga por este corredor e depois vire à direita.

-Obrigado.

Valey seguiu em direção à sua cabine, decidiu que ficaria lá a maior parte do tempo para não chamar atenção. Então ela viu uma moça entrar na cabine com dois enormes malões, era uma moça negra.

-Ah, olá! Boa tarde! Meu nome é Mary, eu serei sua companheira de quarto, isso é um pouco constrangedor, já que o senhor é um homem, mas tudo bem, espero que sejamos bons amigos. Como se chama?

-Wanderlei, senhorita.

Prazer.

"Isso pode ser um problema para mim, essa moça pode descobrir o meu segredo", pensou Valey preocupada.

Os dias decorreram normais, eram muitos dias de viagem, mas para Valey até que estava sendo bem prazeroso, mas queria chegar logo ao seu destino. Sua companheira de quarto, Mary, não lhe causou problemas até então e isso a tranqüilizou, por pouco tempo, pois depois de uma semana ela começou a notar olhares estranhos de Mary e que a mesma passava a maior parte do tempo na cabine junto dela. " Era só o que me faltava, essa menina está se apaixonando por mim", pensava Valey e Mary começou a falar sobre o motivo de sua viagem em uma das tardes em que ela ficara na cabine junto dela.

-Minha família é descendente de africanos, mas meu pai é inglês, moramos na Inglaterra mas uma vez por mês fazemos esta viagem até à África, contudo como meus pais não puderam vir comigo estou indo sozinha, temos uma casa lá e empregados que cuidam dela para nós. Você deve estar se perguntando como uma família de negros pode ter uma vida tão boa assim? Bem, não somos milionários, nem ricos, mas meu pai trabalha em uma das melhores lojas da cidade, temos uma vida confortável. Minha avó teve meu pai na casa onde trabalhava, ela era dedicada, fazia de tudo um pouco e seus patrões colocaram meu pai para estudar, como um agradecimento aos anos de dedicação de minha avó. Meu pai, assim como eu quando pequena, sentia vontade de conhecer a África. E você, por que está indo pra lá? – perguntou Mary se aproximando de Valey.

-Buscando aventura, senhorita. – respondeu ela.

-Que tipo de aventura? – disse ela se aproximando mais.

-É melhor se afastar, senhorita.

-Pode falar pra mim, eu posso ser sua confidente, até mais...

-Controle-se, senhorita.

-Você tem lindos olhos, sabia?

-Isso não é apropriado, senhorita.

Em um gesto repentino, Mary começou a agarrar Valey tentando beijá-la. A única defesa dela foi cobrir o rosto.

-Senhorita, isso não seria normal! Por favor, controle-se!

-Vai dizer que não me deseja! – disse Mary – Você é tão calado, mas sei o que se passa pela cabeça de homens como você! Vamos, admita!

Valey de repente deu-lhe um empurrão e retirou a capa deixando-se ver.

-Escute aqui, se você não parar com isso agora eu serei obrigada a lhe dar um soco bem no meio das suas fuças.

Mary, completamente perplexa com os olhos arregalados não conseguiu dizer nada á principio, mas depois de alguns segundos conseguiu visualizar Valey melhor e notou os seus contornos, estes que a capa escondia, e disse somente:

-Você... você é uma menina?

Valey tentou esconder seu temor e sua surpresa, mas era inútil pois fora descoberta. Precisava explicar tudo aquela moça para que ela não tirasse conclusões erradas.

-Espere. Não pense nada errado, eu posso explicar tudo.

-Como explicar?! Eu me interesso por você e de repente descubro que você é uma mulher como eu! Como pode haver explicação para isso?!

-Deixe-me dizer o motivo que me levou a fazer isso e compreenderá. Por favor, não diga á ninguém.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou dar uma chance para que você se explique. Pode começar.

Daí Valey contou sua história. Contou sobre a morte da mãe, o pai e como fugira de casa.

-Seu pai fez tudo isso pra você?

-Fez, ele queria me obrigar a casar com um homem que não amo e nunca amei. Quer dizer, nunca pensei nessas coisas de amor nem sonhei com algum príncipe encantado, como a maior parte das meninas faz mas isso não quer dizer que podem querer me fazer casar com o primeiro que aparece.

-Por causa disso você fugiu de casa. E por que está indo para a África? O que vai procurar lá?

-Eu vou atrás das minhas origens e não há ninguém que me impeça disso.

-E se não achar nada? E se tudo isso em que você acredita for mentira ou tudo o que está fazendo for em vão?

-Eu preciso tentar. Melhor se arrepender por algo que se fez e deu errado do que se arrepender por algo que nunca se fez.

-Bom, ao menos eu ganhei uma amiga para conversar. Confie em mim, eu não trairei o seu segredo mas tome muito cuidado na sua jornada.

-Obrigada, Mary.

Depois de ser descoberta, Valey redobrou sua atenção. Mas pelo menos agora tinha alguém em quem confiar dentro daquele navio. Contudo ficou um pouco tensa quando passaram para checar os documentos. Teve medo de ser descoberta mas seu nome falso funcionou. Disfarçou a voz o quanto pode e afastou-se do oficial.

-Eu preciso ficar sozinho, senhor. Não gosto de lugares com muitas pessoas.

-É realmente estranho. O senhor praticamente nunca sai de sua cabine.

-É hábito.

Mary sempre lhe fazia companhia, conversava com ela, Valey sentia-se melhor, pois com Mary ela não precisava fingir que era homem. Faltavam poucos dias para que desembarcasse e a ansiedade era insuportável. Mas finalmente, Valey iria atrás de seu destino.


End file.
